


the only reason Sun is allowed to pick horrors on movie nights

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluffy Smut, M/M, thats it its just a fluffy smut fic for a tumblr buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun helps Neptune calm down after watching a few horror flims</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only reason Sun is allowed to pick horrors on movie nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdgasmz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgasmz/gifts).



Neptune didn't know what was up before this movie night but by the second horror film he was ninety percent sure that Sun was evil and mean. And to make everything worse he was laughing at his jumps from the jump scares. He was watching the film through his fingers but that is beside the point! Neptune was terrified and he screamed and leapt into Sun's lap without thinking. He snuggled into the faunus’ neck shaking slightly from the fright.

“Dude I can’t believe you screamed like that...” Sun whispered running his fingers through Neptune’s hair trying to sooth the guy who happened to be cuddling further into his lap.

“Shut up…. You picked a horror for that exact reason...” Neptune mumbled into Suns neck while snaking his arms around the others chest as he made an attempt to calm his frantic heart.

“Yeah but I also happen to like where you end up when you do watch horrors...” Sun sighed softly.

“You're an asshole. A huge asshole.” Neptunes words were muffled against his skin causing Sun to shiver softly.

“Yeah but you love me and i love the cuddles...” Sun smiled kissing Neptune's hair softly.

 

Neptune rolled onto his side sighing softly, no he was way too awake for this, he cant sleep he's so fucken afraid of this stupid monster that DOESN'T EVEN EXIST, how can be afraid of something so fictional? Is that even normal and sane?

He rolled back down onto his back before he heard Sun mumble into his pillow. “Stop tossing Neptune… Just calm down...”

“I can’t Sun… i close my eyes and i see that creature. i cant unsee it.” Neptune whispered softly.

“Fine...” Sun pushed up from his bed and neptune her the patter of feet moving towards his bed. He felt the bed dip as Sun crawled over. “Calm down and focus on me?” Sun whispered hovering over his face.

“And how am going to do that when I can’t see-” Neptunes words were lost against Suns soft lips that were assaulting his with slow and tentative movements.  Sun managed to coax his mouth open with a soft lick to his bottom lip he slowly deepened the kiss causing Neptune to moan softly.

Sun smirked and lets a hand travel down his chest to his rib cage, he stroked the firm flesh there as Neptune squirmed under his soft and teasing touch. Sun rolled his hips against Neptunes to work him up further. “Just relax... I will calm you down… if you want me to?” Sun asked peppering kisses along his chin and down his neck to suck and bite the flesh that seemed to be begging to marked.

“You better....” Neptune let out a breathy moan as he thrusted up against the man on top of him. “Shit Sun...” Neptune hissed out as his hands traveled into his boxers the cool air was almost refreshing against his skin as Sun kissed feaverish trails down his chest.

“Feel good huh?” Sun looked up at him with a tiny smile as he pulled down to see Neptunes cock the girth and length always surprised him. Sun lent down to suckle the head softly before pulling back just to watch Neptune whine.

“Sun…. Stop teasing me...” Neptune had the smallest pout his lips were swollen from his kisses and his head of his cock leaked a thick bead of precum.

“If you insist.” Sun lent back down to lick the bead off his tip before starting slow bobs that took more of Neptune with each down stroke. Neptunes fingers laced into Suns hair rubbing circles into his scalp as his moans let off signs of encouragement.

“Fuck Sun...” Neptune moaned out when sun rubbed his thighs softly, causing Neptune to whine softly at the touch Sun continued the assault on his legs. Neptune wriggled softly causing his hips to raise and hit the back of Suns throat. The whine that came from Sun's mouth was filthy, Neptune smirked softly as he started to thrust shallowly into Suns eager mouth. Neptune tugged on Sun's hair softly as he got closer and closer to the crescendo of pleasure that was building in his stomach. The sparks seemed to build and build.

“Sun I’m close...” Neptune whispered when he felt Suns  fingers rub his balls softly causing him to fall over the peak and Sun swallowed his seed down before licking him clean. He crawled up Neptune kissing his cheek softly cuddling into the crook of his neck.

“Feel better?” Sun whispered softly against his skin.

“Mmmm” Neptune hummed wrapping an arm around his waist. He could feel it getting easier to sleep by the second.

Sun smiled softly. “Sleep Nep, I’ll keep the bad dreams away….” He whispered against neptunes skin that felt like metal covered in velvet. Sun slowly drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Neptune snoring.

 

Neptune woke up to a blaring alarm and a grumbling faunus on his chest. He reached over and fumbled to hit snooze so he could cuddle back down with a small smile.

“I hate your alarm i hope you know that...” Sun words were muffled against his skin.

“Yeah I know… Go back to sleep...” Neptune whispered playing with Suns hair softly. He nodded softly before slumping back down into a steady breathing and drifting back to sleep with Neptune moments behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday lex! i hope you like this fic!


End file.
